


Merry Christmas, Logan

by DemigodNamedAthena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First time writing Analogical but god I love them, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love my left-brained children so much, M/M, Roman makes a cameo but he’s not in the story, SecretSanders, SecretSanders2018, Very minor hurt tbh, its really fluffy i promise, more like perceived hurt, same with Remy, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodNamedAthena/pseuds/DemigodNamedAthena
Summary: No one wants to be alone on Christmas.





	Merry Christmas, Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m back, this time with some good old Analogical! This is part of the Secret Sanders Gift Exchange, and this is my gift for [@really-sleep-deprived-nerd](https://really-sleep-deprived-nerd.tumblr.com/) I hope you like it!

Logan neatly stacked the papers on his desk and slipped them into their appropriate folders. His classroom was quiet, a rare occurrence given it was typically filled with the raucous sounds of high schoolers. He put all the folders in his briefcase and gave his classroom a final glance to ensure nothing was left behind before he left. While Logan would enjoy the break, he had to admit that he would miss his students.

 

Well. To a degree. Most of them.

 

Satisfied that he wasn’t leaving anything behind, he turned off the lights and shut the door, letting it lock behind him. 

 

“Oh hey Lo-lo!” Logan couldn’t help but sigh at the sound of his flamboyant coworker. “Hello Remy.” He greeted, turning towards the voice. Remy was leaning against his own door, a mischievous grin on his face. “Oh girl, you look  _ tense _ . Wanna grab drinks? Flirt with some cute guys?”

 

“Remy, you’re asexual. And in a relationship.” Logan deadpanned. Remy waved his hand dismissively. “So you’ve seen through my clever ruse to get you  _ out.  _ C’mon Lo, doesn’t your routine get boring?”

 

“Quite the opposite Remy, I find my schedule pleasant. And what makes you think I am lacking in companionship?” Before the art teacher could respond, Logan was already heading for the door. “Have a good break Remy!” He called over his shoulder, ignoring Remy’s spluttering.

•••

The drive home wasn’t long, really. 25 minutes. Logan would be home before it 6:00. It passed quickly, and before he knew it he was pulling up to his apartment.

 

When he opened the door to his empty apartment, he couldn’t help the pang of loneliness in his chest. He found himself wishing he had taken Remy up on his offer, if only for some company for the night. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he was coming home to an empty house, but...well.

 

He placed his bag on the kitchen counter and put the kettle on the stove to make himself some tea. As he waited for the water to boil, he unpacked his briefcase. He had assignments from his students to grade over the break, but not so many that his break would be strenuous.

 

He hadn’t assigned anything over the break other than asking his students to try to glance over their notes at some time. While he had enjoyed school when he was a student, he understood the need for breaks from the pressures of high school. He could only hope his coworkers hadn’t assigned too much work.

 

Once everything was out of his bag and on the kitchen table, vaguely organized by grade and  Logan already starting on a ninth grader’s paper, the kettle whistled loudly. Logan started slightly, before pulling it off the heat and pouring the boiling water into a mug with a tea bag already waiting in it.

 

He went back to the table with his mug in his right hand and the paper in his left, prepared to work away the loneliness pricking at his skin.

•••

And work he did. He had almost finished the stack of ninth grade papers before he looked at the clock and realized it was past eleven. It was then that he noticed how heavy his eyelids were, and how his neck ached from bending over the table for so long.

 

Logan stood up and stretched, feeling his back pop from the change of position. He poured out his (cold) cup of tea, and neatly stacked the marked papers on the corner of the table. Pleased with the amount of work he had completed, Logan looked forward to falling in bed and, hopefully, falling asleep quickly, before any unwelcome emotions found their way back into his thoughts.

 

His phone dinged from its spot on the table, and he opened it to see a text message from Roman.

 

_ From: Roman _

_ oh my god _

_ lo _

_ logan _

_ code rainbow _

_ i repeat: code rainbow _

_ shit lo he’s looking at me _

Logan sighed and instead of attempting to decipher his texts, called his dramatic friend, who picked up almost immediately. 

 

“Roman, where are you? What is ‘code rainbow’? Who’s looking at you?”

 

“ Hay un chico lindo aquí y me está sonriendo! Logan, I’m too gay for this. I will die, right here, on this barstool, of a gay heart attack.” Logan rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. He could hear the loud music thumping on Roman’s end of the speaker. “I’m guessing you’re at a club?” 

 

“As a matter of fact I  _ am,  _ and everything was fine until he decided to start staring at me with his gorgeous eyes and pretty lips and precious freckles. Like I said, this will be the end of me. It was nice knowing you Pocket-Protector.”

 

Rearranging himself so he was sitting in the couch, Logan pinched the bridge of his nose lightly.

 

“Roman, you are simply too dramatic for words,” Logan kept speaking as Roman made an offended noise from the other end of the call. “But I know you know how to flirt. Go dance with him, offer to buy him a drink, and tell me about it  _ in the morning _ .”

 

“Logan, was that a  _ compliment? _ ” Logan cut him off as he could hear the glee in his friends voice. “Goodbye, Roman.”

 

“Now hang on here Microsoft Nerd-” But Logan hung up before Roman could finish, quite uninterested in whatever smug comment Roman had prepared.

 

Logan and Roman had known each other for years, and while their personalities clashed somewhat frequently, at the end of the day they enjoyed each other’s friendship and found the friendly banter to be fun.

 

And for as long as he had known him, Roman had been a notorious flirt, and his good looks and lovely Spanish accent made him quite popular among the single population of their town. And more importantly, he was a really great person, if a tad too dramatic for Logan’s taste. 

 

Logan shifted on the couch to get more comfortable as he picked his phone back up. It was nearing midnight. He really needed to get to bed soon.

 

But surely it’d be ok if he sat there for a minute longer…

•••

Someone was moving him. There was cold air hitting his skin where the blanket fell away and even barely awake Logan could feel his neck aching.

 

“ _ Mmnhh. _ ” He moaned, expressing his displeasure with being disrupted.

 

He heard a warm chuckle. “It’s ok darling, it’s just me. You fell asleep on the couch, your neck is going to hurt if I let you stay here.” The familiar voice of his husband had a deep part of his soul settling down in peace and happiness.

 

“Virgil,” Logan sighed out, pushing into his embrace, still half asleep and not aware enough to be self conscious about his behavior. Virgil pushed his fingers into Logan’s hair gently, scratching at his scalp.

 

“Hey Lo.” Virgil’s voice was warmth, the calm familiarity of a loved one, the comfort of a hot drink during a cold day, warming you from your soul out. Logan wanted to pepper his face in kisses and sit up and talk with him, but sleep was pulling too heavily on him.

 

So he simply allowed himself to fold into Virgil’s body and drift back to sleep, content that he was here.

 

Before letting sleep reclaim him, he felt the gentle press of lips to the top of his head.

•••

Logan woke up in his bed, and was momentarily disoriented. Hadn’t he fallen asleep on the couch?

 

Then memories of last night came back to him, and he sat straight up, scanning the room for Virgil. He wasn’t in their room however, and Logan allowed himself a brief moment of disappointment that he had woken up alone, again, before getting out of bed to search the house for his husband.

 

He didn’t have to go far. Virgil was awake and moving around their kitchen with his back turned to Logan, who caught the scent of coffee in the air.

 

“Good morning Virgil,” 

 

Virgil turned around and smiled at him, and Logan wasn’t one for emotions but  _ damnit  _ he had missed that smile. He felt small pricks in his eyes indicative of tears, and whatever emotion he was experiencing must have shown on his face because Virgil came forward and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

 

_ Home home home love warmth Virgil _ .

 

Logan sighed into the kiss, a happy little sound, and felt Virgil’s responding smile against his lips. Virgil started to pull back, and Logan made a noise of protest and put his hands on his face to keep Virgil where he was. 

 

“Hello love,” Virgil said, disconnecting their lips to rest their foreheads together. Logan opened his eyes to look at Virgil and felt his heart give a little flutter.

 

“Hello,” Logan murmured, feeling his face flush at the pet name despite his best efforts. “Are you hungry?” Virgil enquired without pulling away from him.

 

“Yes, I am a little hungry,” Logan admits. 

 

With another quick peck to his lips, Virgil pulls back to move whatever he was cooking off the heat. “There’s coffee in the pot.” Logan made a humming sound of appreciation and pulled two mugs out of the cabinet. 

 

There’s a calm quiet in the kitchen as they move about their respective tasks, and Logan feels more content then he has in weeks.

 

They settle on the couch to eat, something they rarely do with Virgil’s need for cleanliness, but it seems unspoken that today they want to be as close as possible. They exchange coffee and plates and Logan smiles at the French toast and scrambled eggs that Virgil has prepared. He’s been eating mostly breakfast bars and cereal since his husband left.

 

It’s quiet for a bit as they eat their food, but eventually Logan is no longer hungry and has questions. “What are you doing home? I thought you’d be gone for another week at least.”

 

Virgil shrugged. “The editor that I went to meet wasn’t suited for the job. I discovered rather quickly that we wouldn’t work well together and wrapped up the interview. I caught the first flight out of L.A. and came home. I would’ve called but it was so last minute. Plus, I wanted to surprise you.” Virgil said the last part almost shyly, as if Logan could possibly take issue with him being home.

 

“Well I’m glad you’re home. I missed you rather badly,” Logan was loathe to admit just how much he had. He knew this trip had been necessary for Virgil’s job and he didn’t want to make his husband feel bad because he was lonely.

 

But Virgil knew anyway. He was always good at reading Logan. 

 

“God, I missed you too Logan.  _ So much. _ I’m not doing another of these trips for a while, ever, if I can help it.”

 

“But your books, your publicist, you can’t just stop-” Logan protested. “I can do whatever I like, I’m the writer.” Virgil cut him off. “Besides, I don’t even like these trips. You know how much I hate public speaking.” 

 

Logan sighed. That was true, but he still felt a twinge of guilt at the relief that washed over him. 

 

“Lo. I can hear you thinking,” “That is a scientific impossibility-” “You know what I mean you nerd.” Virgil pressed a kiss to his forehead. Logan quieted and smiled. “You’ll talk to Thomas?” “I will talk to Thomas,” Virgil confirmed. Logan gave a tiny nod and Virgil smiled. 

 

“Now that that’s settled… Are you doing anything today? Cause I was hoping for a Netflix marathon. Oh wait, do you have school stuff to do? Stuff to grade?” Logan shook his head. 

 

“I did quite a bit of grading last night. I don’t sleep very well in the empty bed so…” He trailed off

awkwardly and saw a pained look pass over Virgil’s face before his husband pulled him up into his lap. “I know darling, I’m so sorry it’s been so long,” Logan leaned contentedly into his warmth. “It’s okay, you’re here now.”

 

Virgil set his chin on top of Logan’s head after pressing a kiss to the soft hair.

 

“I am. And now I’m going to take a page out of Roman’s book and spend the next few days wooing you.”

 

“You don’t need to  _ ‘woo’ _ me, you already have me.” Logan objected with no real bite, a smile hidden in his voice.

 

“You can’t argue your way out of this one Logan. I’ve made up my mind that I’m going to romance you for as long as you’ll tolerate it.”

 

Logan huffed out an annoyed breath, but the effect was slightly ruined by him burying himself in Virgil’s chest. He threaded his fingers in Logan’s hair and played with his hair as he queued up Netflix.

 

And, if he was being honest, watching his husband be ridiculously over the top for the next few days sounded quite nice.

 

As long as he was here in the warmth of their home, with the love of his life, Logan didn’t need anything else. It was perfect.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I hope you everyone enjoyed this! I had fun writing it! Happy New Year everyone, remember that you are beautiful and loved <3  
> [I’m over on Tumblr as well!](https://demigodnamedathena.tumblr.com/)


End file.
